familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Green County, Kentucky
Green County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 11,258. Its county seat is Greensburg. Green is a prohibition or dry county. History Green County was formed in 1792 from portions of Lincoln and Nelson Counties. Green was the 16th Kentucky county in order of formation. The county is named for Revolutionary War hero General Nathanael Greene, but the reason why the final E is missing is unknown. Three courthouses have served Green County. In 1804, a brick building replaced an earlier structure, and while no longer operational, it stands in the Downtown Greensburg Historic District as the oldest courthouse building in the commonwealth. The present courthouse dates from 1931. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.0%) is water. Green County is in the central time zone. Adjacent counties *LaRue County (north/EST Border) *Taylor County (northeast/EST Border) *Adair County (southeast) *Metcalfe County (southwest) *Hart County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 11,518 people, 4,706 households, and 3,378 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 5,420 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.19% White, 2.61% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.31% from other races, and 0.65% from two or more races. 0.95% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,706 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.70% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.20% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.70% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 25.40% from 45 to 64, and 16.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,463, and the median income for a family was $31,852. Males had a median income of $25,764 versus $17,510 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,107. About 15.20% of families and 18.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.10% of those under age 18 and 18.50% of those age 65 or over. Communities City *Greensburg (county seat) Census-designated place *Summersville Other unincorporated places *Black Gnat *Exie *Pierce Notable people Henry Skaggs (January 8, 1724 – December 4, 1810), an American longhunter, explorer and pioneer Politics See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Green County, Kentucky References External links *City of Greensburg Category:Green County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:1792 establishments in Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:Settlements established in 1792